On The Edge
by Forever-Unknown69
Summary: This was it, I was going to jump. "MAX!" a mysterious voice shouted. I lost my balance and began to fall. I looked to see who the voice belonged to and all I say was black. I stared into black orbs. Fang.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, everyone that is actually reading this author's note! Yes, you! Just to let y'all know, if you're reading this, even though it's truly me rambling about anything and everything, you're automatically awesome! Yesterday, November 1st was the one year anniversary of Suicide Silence's former lead singer, Mitch Lucker's, death. I am very sad. Every one, please keep Mitch's daughter, Kenadee, in your prayers. Now, ON WITH THY STORY! DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Maximum Ride.**

_Chapter Uno_

I was looking over the edge, staring into the blackish blue of the ocean. From this height, I was positive that when I jumped it would all be over. The waves crashed onto the shore and the poles that held up the abandoned bridge I was on. Soon it would all be over. I had half of my feet on the bridge, but nothing supported the toe part/other half. I was balanced perfectly. The slightest movement would send me down in an instant.

I start to think about everything that pushed me to this: My dad was gone and never coming back, my mom boarder lining insane, school, Lisa and her 'crew', more specifically, and the endless pain and torture they brought to me daily, and lastly, Fang. He abandoned me when I was at my weakest and needed him the most. He'd been my best friend since he helped me open a Ziploc bag in kindergarten. Up until three months ago he had been my boyfriend. Yet, then again, my dad had been alive, my mom was fine, and I stood up to Lisa.

Normally, I don't like oceans, rivers, lakes, or ponds, but this time I didn't mind the reoccurring thoughts of death it brought to me. It was truly a beautiful day. I wonder if anyone will notice that I'm gone. How long would it take for someone to notice that I've disappeared? I'm not even sure my teachers knew I existed. What am I thinking?! No one cares and instead of having a funeral, they'll throw a party. Rejoicing about my death instead of mourning. Wait, they wouldn't even have a party, because they truly don't care!

With these thoughts in mind, I decided to take five more minutes to soak in the last, beautiful day I'd ever see. The wind slowly started to pick up, then it became a gust. "MAX!" a voice near-by shouted. It startled me and then I was falling.

As I fell, I turned so I could see the voice's face. I stared into black orbs. Fang. The last I saw was him looking over the edge, regret filled his eyes. He probably regretted knowing me. Then he jumped as well.

**AN: Ha! Now you have to wait for the next chapter! Ahhh, I'm evil. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm having writing difficulties. I just can't think of anything. Sorry if my chapters are a little short, as my first sentence says, I'm having writing difficulties. **

_Chapter Dos_

When I woke up Fang was hovering over me and I panicked. "Shh, lay down." Fang said while gently pushing me down by my shoulders. I looked around and noticed we were in bushes.

"Where are we and what are you doing here?" I asked while sitting up, despite what Fang asked me to do. I was through taking orders from him and I was through WITH him.

"Well, I'm here because I was walking by and I saw someone. As I got closer I noticed that it was you, and... well... you know the rest. Honestly, if I had known you were going to fall, I wouldn't have yelled your name like that. We are in the bushes by the river." Fang looked a little breath after that explanation. Granted, that was the most he's talked in forever.

"If you'll please excuse me, I have to go home and figure out a new strategy." With that said, I stood up and dusted myself off as much as I could considering I was soaking wet. I began walking away when Fang caught up to me and grabbed me by my shoulder and forced me to look at him. I stared into those dark beautiful eyes that I once was in love with. The way those dark black orbs said nothing and everything all at one time was absolutely intriguing to me.

"Max, you know you can't avoid me for forever." He looked at me with this piercing gaze. He knows me too well.

"And what if I don't want to explain to you what I was doing and why I was doing it?" I questioned with a look of my own that said 'try me'. Two could play at this game.

"You know that I won't let this go. Suicide is a serious thing and I don't think you really want to. Matter fact, you probably just want attention. You weren't really going to jump were you? Gosh, I can't believe I fell for your stupid and childish antics!" At this point, Fang was screaming in my face, but I remained impassive. I didn't care what he thought, but the fact that he thought that I would do something that low stung. I'm pretty sure my eyes betrayed me and showed that one God awful emotion because his eyes softened up a lot.

"Just tell me that your intentions weren't to kill yourself." I tried to look away but he took a hold of my face making sure I looked him in the eyes.

"It doesn't concern you." I didn't want him to know that it was mostly because of him. I didn't want him pity and I most certainly didn't want him. The sad part is, I'm lying. I want him and I want him to want me just as bad. But he'll never want me again.

"Look, you might think that just because we broke up that I'm not allowed to be in your life, but you're wrong. Your life most certainly concerns me and I care for you, Max. I care so much about you." By that time a tear rolled down my face. And then came more tears. Fang was trying to wipe them all away, but there was just too many. I guess not everyone can be strong and unbreakable. Even the 'heartless' ones break down sometimes.

"Please don't ever let me go." I was clinging onto him as if he is what keeps me alive, which, he technically is.

"As long as you promise never to let me go." No matter what, we were meant to be. Nothing and no one can break us apart. Fang is and will always be the only one for me. I'm just sad that it took us that long to realize that we couldn't be without each other. We both have are regrets, but that's all and exactly what they are regrets. Mistakes.

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but atleast you got your chapter. I'm actually thinking about leaving it at that. Let me know in your reviews what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have four reviews that tell me what I should do. Two say continue and two say just leave it at that. Not helpful, not helpful at all. I atleast need one more review telling me. HELP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so my sister (MusicLover6969 check her OUT!) gave me an amazeballz idea! I'm doing a sequel! XD It is going to be Max and Fang older and in college. WOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! Hopefully, everyone will read it! Thanks to everyone that reviewed for what I should do: _vivi-rose_, _obugg7_, _ feather flyer_, _shiver282_, _maximumride062000_, and _Aspie Story Teller101!_**


End file.
